Whisper In The Dark
by Jackei98
Summary: A pesar de las mentiras que estás haciendo, tu amor es mío para tomarlo. Mi amor esta simplemente esperando a trasformar tus lágrimas en rosas... Ese era el pensamiento de Bill al ver el triste mundo en el que Pino se hundía cada día.


_**Advertencia:**_ _Yaoi/Lemon_

 _ **Personajes Principales:**_ _Dipper Pines/ Bill Cipher_

 _ **Parejas:**_ _BillDip/ DipWill_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _A pesar de las mentiras que estás haciendo, tu amor es mío para tomarlo. Mi amor esta simplemente esperando a trasformar tus lágrimas en rosas... Ese era el pensamiento de Bill al ver el triste mundo en el que Pino se hundía cada día._

* * *

 _Prologo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ah, Dios, ese amor era como una flor o una llama_

 _Esa vida era como el nombramiento de un hombre_

 _Esa muerte no era más lamentable que el deseo_

 _¡Estas cosas no eran una cosa y las mismas!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dipper miro el boleto de avión que tenía en sus manos, se acomodó el bolso —En el que solo llevaba libros y una laptop— y a las personas en la fila. Volver a Oregón, condado Tronco suelto, Gravity Falls… Si, se sentía emocionado de volver, definitivamente, a aquel pequeño, pintoresco y ya no tan misterioso pueblo. Sus tíos habían regresado de aquellos años llenos de aventura en el mar, le pregunto al más listo de sus tíos para ver si aún quedaba en pie la propuesta que le había dado hace años atrás. Mabel, al crecer, comenzó a madurar un poco más —Pero no dejaba de ser… de ser Mabel— y no le retuvo o le rechisto nada al menor de los gemelos, de hecho, le pareció una gran idea ya que Dipper solía mirar el cielo, perdidos en recuerdos y en sucesos de cuando habían tenido doce años.

En el avión, Dipper se colocó los auriculares y dispuso de escuchar su música, la primera canción en el vuelo fue "Reinas de la Disco" aquella canción ochentera que tanto le gustaba a la gemela Alfa, miro por la ventana y le agrado ver california desde el cielo, las luces parecían ser pequeñas luciérnagas. Cerro los ojos para dormir mientras llegaban a Oregon, en el sueño, podía ver una pirámide que cobraba vida y se volvía un ser mágico, la oscuridad lo rodeaba hasta que una mano se le fue tendida, quiso ver a la persona, quiso saber de quien se trataba… Solo pudo ver la piel morena y tostada antes que todo se esfumara en una cortina de humo.

.

.

.

El autobús le había dejo en la misma parada de siempre, él camino hasta la cabaña del misterio —La cual seguía abierta al público— y se sintió como en casa al sentir el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones. Entro a la cabaña con el ahora adorado crujir de la madera y con el olor a anciano, esperaba ver en la caja a Wendy, pero ella, como solía pasar, no estaba en su puesto.

— ¡Niño!

El tío Stan lo había tomado de sorpresa por lo que el golpe le había dolido bastante. Saludo al tío Ford, ninguno de los dos se veía cansado o algo por el estilo, al contrario, parecían tener más energía y un nuevo bronceado. Durante la tarde, después de que el castaño arreglara lo que alguna vez había sido su habitación con Mabel, bajo a la tienda para buscar a Ford y hacerle algunas preguntas cuando aquel joven lo había dejado paralizado.

Cabello rubio —Quizá teñido—, piel morena y tostada, cara llena de pecas y aburrimiento, vestía como un típico chico rebelde de las películas con aquella cazadora amarilla y los guantes de motociclista. Stan, al dejar pasar, lo había regañado sobre el cigarrillo que tenía en las manos, el chico de unos veinte y tantos años puso los ojos en blanco y lo apago con una de sus botas. Para Dipper, lo más curioso eran sus ojos dorados como el mismo oro.

Un escalofrió le recorrió completamente cuando aquellos ojos de extrañas pupilas se posaron en él, el joven le sonrió como si se conociesen desde siempre y le saludo con la mano derecha. Dipper había besado a Pacifica en una ocasión, cosa de niños, le había gustado Wendy —una chica bastante mayor para él— pero cuando cumplió los quince no se molestó en negarse a sí mismo su orientación sexual, que te gustasen ambos sexos no era tan malo como parecía; no saber qué hacer cuando un chico bastante guapo como el que estabas detrás de la caja registradora te saludaba era irritante e incómodo, en momentos asi siempre necesitaba a Mabel. El rubio miro la hora en el reloj de la pared, busco a Stan con la mirada —O eso le pareció a él— y luego tomo un bolso bastante Punk y se marchó, momentos más tarde llegó Wendy más desarrollada que antes y con el cabello corto de manera cool.

Dipper Pines lo había reconocido, no dudaba nada, solamente creía que el chico rubio era una de las tantas personas que no llego a conocer en Gravity Falls, se sintió curioso pero eso no le quito las ganas de ir a la fiesta que la pelirroja le había invitado. Dipper, al día siguiente, le dio por visitar la "tumba" del triángulo psicópata, solo encontró hierva alta y una estatua destruida.

* * *

 _Mi primer BillDip!_

 _Esta pareja me tenía dando vueltas desde siempre nunca me animado animado a escribía nada, lo que escribía lo borraba y no terminado de publicar algo._

 _El fanfic está basado en la canción Whisper in the Darks de la banda Skillet y por eso el resumen tiene una parte de dicha canción._

 _¿Les gusto? ¿Merece que la continúe? ¿Merece siquiera un comentario?_

 _No sé si podre publicar muy seguido ya que, creo, mi madre se llevara mi computadora a su oficina — ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! — asi que les pido algo de paciencia :3_

 _¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_


End file.
